6.18 Das Ende, Teil 2-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 18 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender Act 9 and Locke run at each other, with Jack raising his fist to strike him. and Locke trade blows, with Locke ultimately stabbing Jack in his side, he then holds the knife over Jack's throat, trying to kill him. LOCKE: I want you to know Jack, you died for nothing! gunshot rings out, striking Locke in the back. The shooter is revealed to be Kate, who has arrived at the cliff side. KATE: I saved you a bullet! tremor shakes the Island. LOCKE: You're too late. tremor stops and Locke looks to realize that his plan has failed, and Jack kicks Locke off the cliff side, killing him as he hits the rocks below. ---- sideways - Jack is walking down a hallway of the hospital alongside a post operation Locke, who is being rolled down the hallway by a nurse. NURSE: Nice work, Dr. Shephard. What happened to your neck? checks his neck to discover it is once again bleeding. JACK: himself Damn it. enters Lock's hospital room wiping his neck. JACK: OK, he's stable. I'm gonna hop in the shower and see if I can catch up with David before the concert's over. Just give me a call if you need me. NURSE: Dr. Shephard? He's waking up. I watched the anesthesiologist...he got the full dosage. JACK: OK. I'll take it from here. Mr. Locke. Can you hear me? John, are you awake? opens eyes slowly looking at Jack. Jack smiles. JACK: You just had major surgery so I need you to try not to move and just relax, OK? LOCKE: It worked. JACK: Uh...it went well...but we wont know how you responded to the surgery-- LOCKE: No, Dr. Shephard, it worked. I can feel my legs. JACK: John, it's highly unlikely that you would regain sensation that quickly so lets just take it slo-- looks at Locke's feet moving under the sheet. LOCKE: at feet Oh. moves to the foot of the bed and uncovers Locke's foot. Foot wiggles. Locke has island memory flashes: Seeing his stocking feet wiggle right after the crash, orange peel in his mouth for teeth, Walt throwing a knife at the target, in the rain with Boone, reacting to the smoke monster that did not attack him. LOCKE: Oh. Did you see that? JACK: See what? smiles at Jack. LOCKE: You don't remember? momentarily has a flash of looking down the hatch with Locke but shakes his head as to clear it. JACK: Um... Mr. Locke head, covers Locke's feet Please just, ah, just relax. What we need to do... LOCKE: What we need to do is go... JACK: No, no, no...hey. John... LOCKE: Will you come with me? JACK: We're not going anywhere. You just had extensive spinal surgery and I...I need to see my son. LOCKE: You don't have a son. JACK: to the door looking back What? LOCKE: You don't have a son, Jack. NURSE: entering Doctor? JACK: Jean, um, would you give Mr. Locke something to help him rest? I need to go. LOCKE: Jack...I hope that somebody does for you what you just did for me. are exchanged between smiling Locke and confused Jack. Jack exits the room. Act 10 - Kate helps Jack away from the edge of the cliff. KATE: Oh my god. JACK: Ahh. examines his stab wound. KATE: Jack... JACK: I'm fine. Just find me some thread and I can count to five. Hurley and Ben approach them. SAWYER: Hey! Oh my god. What the hell happened? KATE: Locke's dead...it's over. looks over the cliff to see Locke's body laying motionless on the rocks. The ground shakes. SAWYER: Sure don't feel like it's over. ---- sideways - Detective Ford enters Sun and Jin's hospital room as they are preparing to leave. SAWYER: Excuse me, Miss...Paik? SUN: Yes. SAWYER: Hi. I'm Detective Ford, LAPD. I'm sorry I heard you were shot, I didn't expect you to be checking out so soon. Jin Hey. is smiling at Sawyer. JIN: Hello. Detective. SAWYER: Well I came by to check if you've seen this man. shows them a photo of Sayid. He escaped custody, and we're worried he might come after you. I'm gonna assign a uniform to keep an eye on you until we can app-- SUN: You don't have to do that. and Jin start to leave the room. SAWYER: All due respect, I have a job to do here ma'am. I need to keep you safe. SUN: It's okay, I am safe. open the door and leave. JIN: We'll see you there. SAWYER: See me where? ---- - At the Hydra Island runway. The ground shakes. Inside the Ajira plane, Frank checks the repairs he made. FRANK: Alright. It ain't pretty, but it's gonna work. Gotta reset the electronics. flips some switches and a beeping noise starts. FRANK: Something's wrong with the hydraulics down at the nose wheel. You know any guys mechanical? Yeah? MILES: Well, I--I worked for a--a contractor renovating apartments for a couple of summers-- FRANK: page from manual Take that! And this, and this. gives him a flashlight and some duct tape Go down there and make sure everything's hooked up right. Go! BEN: walkie Lapidus? FRANK: Yeah? BEN: Frank, how's it going over there? What's your timetable? FRANK: Don't bother me! throws the walkie-talkie onto the seat. BEN: Sounds like they're making progress. ground shakes violently. SAWYER: We gotta go now. KATE: I don't understand. Locke's dead, why is this still happening? JACK: Because whatever Desmond turned off...I need to turn it back on again. But if it doesn't work, if I don't get it done you all need to leave now. You need to get on that plane. KATE: You can come with us too, Jack. You don't have to do this. JACK: No I do have to do this. KATE: No, you don't! Let the Island sink, Jack. JACK: Kate...I can't. Sawyer You think you can get that boat across the channel in time? SAWYER: Yeah, I can manage. gets up and shakes Sawyer's hand. JACK: Good luck to you, James. SAWYER: Thanks, doc...for everything. BEN: James! throws him the walkie-talkie. BEN: If the Island's going down, I'm going down with it. JACK: Hugo, you better get going. HURLEY: Uh-uh, no way. You think I'm going down that? I'm with you, dude. JACK: Okay. Kate...you gotta go. Get Claire on that plane. KATE: Tell me I'm gonna see you again. shakes his head. They kiss each other. KATE: I love you. JACK: I love you. Hurley and Ben leave while Kate cries. Act 11 in to plane wheel with Richard and Miles' legs working in the wheel well. Miles peels off some duct tape while Richard is looking at schematics and holding the flashlight for Miles. Miles puts another layer of tape on a wire bundle. RICHARD: Can you fix it? MILES: I don't believe in a lot of things but I do believe in duct tape. Yeah, I think we're good. shakes. MILES: Let's get the hell out of here. ---- and Kate walking along the cliff. SAWYER: walkie-talkie Yo Chesty, Sawyer and Kate... picks up walkie-talkie. RICHARD: Yeah? SAWYER: We're on our way down to the sailboat then we're heading to you...don't leave without us. grabbing the walkie-talkie. LAPIDUS: We're getting off the ground while there's still ground to get off. So if you wanna go you better get your asses in gear. throws the walkie again. SAWYER: Lapidus! Lapidus! Son of a bitch. KATE: What now? looks to the sailboat and tosses the backpack away. SAWYER: We jump. KATE: I'll see you at the boat. jumps off the ledge. SAWYER: Kate! dives off the ledge. They both swim to the boat. ---- sideways - Sawyer is walking down the hospital corridor. He stops Jack has he passes by. SAWYER: Hey, you know where I could get some grub around here? JACK: Uhh... the cafeteria's closed, but there's a vending machine down the hallway. SAWYER: Thanks, doc. JACK: Yeah, no problem. looks on as Jack walks away, pausing for a moment. At the vending machine he flattens out his dollar bill and inserts it into the machine. He presses the buttons for an Apollo bar (G23), but it gets stuck in the machine. SAWYER: Oh, come on... shakes the machine but the bar doesn't budge. SAWYER: Unbelievable. attempts to reach inside the machine to grab the bar. A woman approaches. JULIET: Can I help you? SAWYER: It's okay... I'm a... I'm a cop. JULIET: Mmmm. Maybe you should read the machine its rights? SAWYER: laughing That's funny. JULIET: Mmmm... Can I tell you a secret? SAWYER: Please. JULIET: If you unplug it, and then you plug it back in again... the candy just drops right down. SAWYER: Is that right? JULIET: Yes, and it's technically legal. SAWYER: Oh... give that a shot... unplugs the machine and all the lights in the room go off. SAWYER: Oops... laughs, grabs the bar from the machine and gives it to Sawyer. JULIET: It worked. grabs the candy, but as his hand touches Juliet's, they both begin to see flashes of their time together on the Island. They jump back in surprise. JULIET: Oh... SAWYER: Whoa... did you feel that? JULIET: We should get coffee some time. SAWYER: I'd love to but the machine ate my dollar, I only got one left. JULIET: We can go dutch. she says that last line we see her on the Island, they flash to her dying in Sawyer's arms as she says the same line. Juliet holds Sawyer's hand and they begin to experience more flashes of their 1970's DHARMA life; Sawyer holding up a daisy, them hugging, spooning in bed, more hugging and kissing, Sawyer holding Juliet from falling in The Incident, Juliet falling. SAWYER: Juliet? Juliet it's--it's me. Ju-- embrace and Juliet begins to sob. SAWYER: It's me babe... I gotcha... I gotcha babe. is laughing as she realizes. JULIET: Kiss me, James! SAWYER: You got it blondie... kiss each other passionately. Act 12 arrives at the concert to find that it is already over. He starts to call someone on his cellphone when Kate approaches him. KATE: It's over. JACK: Excuse me? KATE: The concert. It's over. You lookin' for someone? JACK: Yeah, my son. I was supposed to bring him here tonight, and then... I couldn't come, and... smiles at him. Jack laughs. JACK: I'm sorry, where do I remember you from? KATE: I stole your pen. JACK: What? KATE: Uh... Oceanic 815, from Sydney? I bumped into you coming out of the bathroom, and I stole your pen. JACK: And that's how I know you? KATE: No... that's not how you know me. walks closer to Jack and puts her hands on his face. Jack sees flashes of Kate on the Island. KATE: I missed you so much. sees flashes of their first kiss on the Island. He backs away from her, confused. KATE: Are you okay? JACK: What is happening to me? Wh--who are you? I don't-- KATE: I know, you don't understand Jack. But if you come with me... you will. ---- - Hurley helps an injured Jack as they come to the Source. Ben follows behind. The ground shakes. JACK: It's over there. HURLEY: How are we getting down there? JACK: We're not, I'm going alone. HURLEY: Dude, you can't go down there alone. If Desmond didn't make it, how the hell are you going to survive? and Hurley exchange looks. Jack just shakes his head. HURLEY: No. No way, I'm not gonna let you die. JACK: Hurley, I'm already dead. HURLEY: You said you'd protect the Island! JACK: And that's what I'm doing. HURLEY: You're committing suicide! JACK: I'm not, this is the way it has to happen! This is what I'm supposed to do. HURLEY: You're not supposed to die! The Island needs you! JACK: Hurley...his hand on Hurley's shoulder it needs you. HURLEY: What? JACK: It needs to be you, Hugo. HURLEY: crying I can't... it's supposed to be you! JACK: It was only supposed to be me so I can do this. But if someone has to take care of the Island, if someone has to protect it then... then it should be you. Hurley... I believe in you. HURLEY: Alright I'll take it. But it's only temporary, as soon as you get that light back in, I'm pulling you up, and I'm giving it right back to you, deal?! JACK: Deal. ground shakes violently again. JACK: Do you have anything to drink? Anything to drink out of... uh... a cup, a canteen? BEN: I do. gives jack an empty Oceanic water bottle Is that okay? JACK: It's perfect. fills it up with stream water. JACK: Hurley Drink this. drinks the water. HURLEY: Is that it? JACK: his hand on Hurley's shoulder again Now you're like me. ---- Hydra Island, inside the Ajira plane. FRANK: Second time's a charm. It better be because we sure as hell don't have the battery power for a third time. flips some switches and the engines slowly kick in. RICHARD: That good? FRANK: That my friends, is pure music! ---- at the cave, Hurley and Ben lower Jack down the waterfall. HURLEY: Easy. Easy. Easy. an earthquake and Jack falls the rest of the way. JACK: Ah, ahh. finds Desmond unconscious by the side of the pool. JACK: Desmond! Desmond? Can you hear me? DESMOND: The light... I put it out. It didn't work. I thought I'd leave this place. JACK: I got you. Come on. Come on. helps Desmond to his feet. DESMOND: I'm still here. You were right Jack. JACK: Well, there's a first time for everything. DESMOND: I have to put it back. It was like a drain. JACK: That's what you did, you took that stone out of that hole over there? begins to tie the rope around Desmond, but he tries to stop him. DESMOND: Jack you can't, even if you turn it back on it'll kill you. It has to be me! JACK: Desmond, you've done enough. You wanna do something? Go home and be with your wife and son. DESMOND: What about you, Jack? JACK: I'll see you in another life, brother. ---- Hydra Island, Kate and Sawyer arrive on the beach. KATE: Claire?! ground shakes and Sawyer notices a piece of the main Island break away and fall into the water. SAWYER: Oh, that ain't good. the plane. FRANK: Miles, go look out the door! You gotta be my eyes while I back this outta here! Richard, go tell me what he says! the beach. KATE: Claire! Are you okay? notice the plane as it begins to reverse. SAWYER: Come on, we gotta go! Come on! KATE: Claire, come on please! CLAIRE: I can't! KATE: Why?! CLAIRE: Look at me! This Island's made me crazy, I--I don't want Aaron to see me like this. I don't even know how to be a mother anymore. KATE: Listen to me, none of us do. Not at first. But you're not alone. Let me help you. Come on, let's go. ---- the runway. FRANK: Are we clear?! RICHARD: Miles Are we clear?! MILES: Yeah looks like it to me! RICHARD: Frank He says we're good! FRANK: You better pray we are Ricky boy, because I'm gonna spin her around! Hold on! Kate and Claire are running for the plane. KATE: Sawyer! Tell him to stop! Tell him we're coming! SAWYER: walkie Lapidus! Lapidus! Lapidus, hold on! doesn't hear him. FRANK: Alright, we're good to go! closes the door. FRANK: Let's go! and Miles buckle up in the cockpit. Frank prepares to take off, but he notices Sawyer, Kate and Claire on the runway. FRANK: What the hell? Boys we got some late arrivals, open the door. Come on! the cave - Jack makes it to his feet. He struggles to pick up the stone and slowly drags it to the hole. He pushes the stone into the hole and collapses with exhaustion. Over on Hydra Island, Miles opens the door to the plane and throws some wires out. Claire, Kate and Sawyer climb onto the plane. FRANK: We're running out of time! MILES: Way to wait until the last second, Jim. SAWYER: Good to see you too, Enos. RICHARD: We got 'em! FRANK: Everybody buckle up tight! Hold on! prepares the plane for take off. Outside, the runway begins to crack under the plane. FRANK: Here we go, Frank. accelerates and the plane begins to rocket along the runway. The passengers look nervous. Claire holds onto Kate's hand as Frank attempts to lift the plane into the air. FRANK: Come on. Come on. plane narrowly clears the tops of the trees and takes to the skies. Frank and the rest of the passengers give sighs of relief. FRANK: Amen. ---- at the Source - Jack awaits to see if his plan worked. Water starts to trickle into the pool and a bright yellow light glows from the center. Jack laughs with joy as the light regains it's former brightness and water gushes into the pool. BEN: He did it, the light's back on. HURLEY: Dude, pull! and Hurley grab the rope and start to pull Desmond up. HURLEY: Hang on, Jack! is still in the pool, laughing, as it fills with water. Desmond is pulled to the top of the waterfall. HURLEY: Got him...Desmond? No...Jack! Jack! Act 13 sideways - Outside the church, Locke pulls up in a taxi. The driver gets out and assits him into his wheelchair. Locke gives him some money. LOCKE: Thank you. wheels himself to the church, where he stops next to Ben, who is sat on a bench. LOCKE: Hello Benjamin. BEN: Hello John. LOCKE: Is everyone already inside? BEN: I believe most of them are, yes. smiles and starts to leave. BEN: I'm very sorry for what I did to you John. I was selfish, jealous. I wanted everything you had. LOCKE: What did I have? BEN: You were special, John... and I wasn't. LOCKE: Well if it helps, Ben, I forgive you. BEN: Thank you, John...that does help. It matters more than I can say. LOCKE: What are you gonna do now? BEN: I have some things I still need to work out. I think I'll stay here a while. goes to leave again. BEN: You know, I don't think you need to be in that chair anymore. stops and slowly gets out of his chair, pushing it behind him as he stands. LOCKE: Goodbye, Ben. nods. Locke walks up the steps and enters the church. ---- - Outside the cave, Ben rests an unconscious Desmond's head on his backpack. Hurley silently stares into the cave. BEN: I think Desmond's gonna be okay. HURLEY: Jack's...gone...isn't he? just nods to confirm it and Hurley breaks down into tears. BEN: He did his job, Hugo. HURLEY: It's my job now... What the hell am I supposed to do? BEN: I think you do what you do best. Take care of people. You can start by helping Desmond get home. HURLEY: But how? People can't leave the Island. BEN: That's how Jacob ran things... Maybe there's another way. A better way. HURLEY: Will you help me? BEN: I'm sorry? HURLEY: I could really use someone with like, experience. For a little while. Will you help me, Ben? BEN: I'd be honored. HURLEY: Cool. ---- sideways - Ben is still sat outside the church. Hurley comes outside and sees him. HURLEY: Oh, hey dude. BEN: Hello, Hugo! HURLEY: We're all inside. BEN: I don't think I'm coming in. turns to leave then looks back to Ben. HURLEY: You know, you were a real good number two. BEN: And you were a great number one, Hugo. HURLEY: Thanks, dude. I'll see ya. goes back into the church. Jack and Kate arrive by car. KATE: Do you know where we are? JACK: This is where I was gonna have my father's funeral. He died, in Australia. KATE: I'm sorry. JACK: Why did you bring me here? KATE: Because this is where you're gonna have your father's funeral. You can go in around back. JACK: Wait, where you going? KATE: Inside. I'll be waiting for you there, once you're ready. JACK: Ready for what? KATE: To leave. leaves the car and heads for the church. ---- - A bloodied Jack awakes to find himself outside the cave, in a small pond. He staggers to his feet and makes his way out of the pond, holding his stab wound. ---- sideways - Jack makes his way into the back door of the church. He finds himself inside a small chapel with various religious artifacts, and a stained glass window with six symbols of different faiths - Islam, Judaism, Hinduism, Christianity, Buddhism and Taoism. His father's coffin is also there. Jack approaches the coffin and circles it before putting his hand on it. As soon as he touches it, he sees a flash of himself waking up on the Island for the first time after the crash. He places his other hand on the coffin, this time seeing more flashes of his time on the Island, just after the crash. More flashes; Locke pulling him up the cliff, saying goodbye to Sawyer, leaving on the helicopter, with Kate in the Hydra, seeing Kate for the first time, their final kiss. As the flashes stop, he backs away from the coffin dazed and confused. Then he opens the coffin to discover it is empty. VOICE: Hey, kiddo. turns around to see his father standing behind him. JACK: Dad? CHRISTIAN: Hello, Jack. JACK: I don't understand...you died. CHRISTIAN: Yeah. Yes I did... JACK: Then how are you here right now? sighs. CHRISTIAN: How are you here? JACK: I died too... begins to cry as he remembers. CHRISTIAN: It's okay...it's okay. It's okay son. approaches Jack and they hug each other. JACK: I love you, dad. CHRISTIAN: I love you too, son. JACK: You...are you real? CHRISTIAN: I should hope so. Yeah, I'm real. You're real, everything that's ever happened to you is real. All those people in the church...they're real too. JACK: They're all...they're all dead? CHRISTIAN: Everyone dies sometime, kiddo. Some of them before you, some...long after you. JACK: But why are they all here now? CHRISTIAN: Well there is no "now" here. JACK: Where are we, dad? CHRISTIAN: This is the place that you...that you all made together, so that you could find one another. The most...important part of your life, was the time that you spent with these people. That's why all of you are here. Nobody does it alone Jack. You needed all of them, and they needed you. JACK: For what? CHRISTIAN: To remember...and to...let go. JACK: Kate...she said we were leaving. CHRISTIAN: Not leaving, no. Moving on. JACK: Where we going? CHRISTIAN: smiling Let's go find out. nods and they enter the church. Everyone else is already here, greeting each other. On the Island, Jack walks through the jungle holding his wound. At the church, Jack is greeted by Locke. LOCKE: We've been waiting for you. greets Desmond and Penny, shaking Desmond's hand. He hugs Boone. On the Island, he stumbles through the bamboo forest, passing the white tennis shoe that once belonged to his father's corpse, now worn and dirty after 3 years exposed to the weather. At the church, he hugs Hurley. Claire, Charlie, Sun, Shannon and Sayid all gather around Aaron. Jack greets Sawyer before noticing Kate, and she holds his hand as they sit down in the pews. On the Island, Jack comes to the spot where he woke up from the crash and collapses to the ground, still clutching at his wound. At the church, everyone else sits down. Christian puts his hand on Jack's shoulder as he passes by. On the Island, Jack is laying on his back on the ground when he hears a dog bark - it's Vincent. Vincent greets him and then lays beside him. At the church, Christian walks down the aisle and opens the doors, leaving and letting a bright white light fill the room. Everyone gazes at their surroundings, Jack and Kate share a glance. On the Island, a dying Jack witnesses the Ajira plane fly over head. He smiles, knowing he isn't going to die for nothing. At the church, Jack is swallowed by the white light. On the Island, Jack's eye closes. He is gone. The end. Kategorie:Transcripte